drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Keith Richards
|Muerte = |Origen = Dartford, Kent, |Instrumento = Guitarra Bajo Voz |Estilo = Rock and Roll Rhythm and Blues Blues Country |Ocupación = Compositor Cantante Guitarrista Productor |Tiempo = 1962 - presente |Discográfica = Decca Records Rolling Stones Records Virgin Records Universal Music |Artistas_relacionados = The Rolling Stones, The New Barbarians, The X-Pensive Winos |URL = http://www.keithrichards.com }} Keith Richards (Dartford, Kent, Inglaterra, 18 de diciembre de 1943) es un guitarrista, cantante, compositor y productor británico que forma parte de la banda de rock The Rolling Stones. Casi toda su carrera musical la ha desarrollado como integrante de este longevo grupo inglés, aunque, al igual que Mick Jagger, su compañero y vocalista de los Stones, también decidió lanzarse a una carrera en solitario así como realizar otros proyectos como The New Barbarians junto con su compañero stone Ronnie Wood. Sus materiales en solitario, del mismo modo que las composiciones de la banda, se centran en temas rock con influencias en el rhythm and blues y el blues. Richards es uno de los miembros fundadores de The Rolling Stones, estando ininterrumpidamente en la agrupación desde sus comienzos a principios de 1962, formando junto al cantante Mick Jagger y el baterísta Charlie Watts (únicos elementos que permanecen de la formación original) la asociación más larga en la historia del rock. A partir de los años 60s se convirtió junto a Jagger en el motor creativo de los Stones, componiendo desde la mitad de esa década casi la totalidad de las canciones, inclusive en algunas ocasiones ha interpretado algunos de esos temas. La canción "Happy", primer corte promocional de su doble disco de 1972 Exile on Main St., es hasta la fecha el único sencillo de sus satanísimas majestades que cuenta con Keith en la voz principal. Desde la década de los setentas arrastró grandes diferencias con el vocalista y líder de los Stones Mick Jagger, situación que llegó a su punto máximo duranta la mitad de los 80s, los problemas fueron tan graves que varios supusieron la separación del grupo. Durante este periodo de conflicto editó su primer disco en solitario, Talk is Cheap, en 1988 mismo que fue seguido por Main Offender de 1992, que hasta la actualidad es el último disco de material inédito del guitarrista. Fue elegido en 2003 por la revista Rolling Stone en el puesto número 10 de la Lista de los 100 guitarristas más grandes de todos los tiempos. Biografía Primeros años Keith Richards nació el 18 de diciembre de 1943 en el Hospital Livingstone del poblado de Dartford, ubicado en el noroeste del estado de Kent, Inglaterra. Fue el hijo único del matrimonio conformado por Bert Richards, obrero que fue herido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y Doris Dupree Richards.Bockris 1993. pgs. 17-18. Sus abuelos paternos eran socialistas y líderes cíviles mientras que su abuelo materno, Augustus Theodore "Gus" Dupree, fue miembro de la banda de jazz Gus Dupree and his Boys.Bockris 1993. pgs. 29-30. Su madre le introdujo la música de Billie Holiday, Louis Armstrong y Duke Ellington, y le compró su primera guitarra - una Rosetti acústica - por siete libras.Bockris 1993. pg. 33. Su padre no veía con mucho agrado que pasara mucho tiempo con su guitarra. Durante su infancia Keith, junto con su madre, solía visitar a su abuelo Gus, que le introdujo a la música popular de esos días como Max Miller, Arthur English y Jimmy James, su abuelo se convirtió en una de las influencias tempranas del guitarrista para convertirse en músico. Dejando el preescolar atrás, ingresó en 1951 a la Wentworth Primary School, misma donde conoció a su futuro compañero de grupo Mick Jagger, Mick y Keith eran sólo conocidos a pesar de que vivían en el mismo vecindario, él dejo de frecuentar a Jagger cuando se mudó a otro vecindario.Bockris 1993. pg. 20, pg.22 De 1955 asistió a la Dartford Technical School (ahora llamada Wilmington Grammar School),Bockris 1993. pg. 22 donde fue parte del coro de la escuela formando parte del trió de sopranos, durante este tiempo realizó muchas presentaciones, incluso una en la Abadía de Westminster frente a la Reina Isabel II.Bockris 1993. pg. 27-28 En 1959 fue expulsado de la escuela por absentismo y luego se trasladó a Sidcup, municipio de Bexley (cerca de Londres), para estudiar en la Sidcup Art College.Bockris 1993. pg. 30. En aquel lugar Keith tuvo mucho tiempo para desarrollar y mejorar su técnica como guitarrista al igual que para escuchar a los bluesman americanos Little Walter y Big Bill Broonzy.Bockris 1993. pg. 34-35. Durante su estancia en Sidcup conoció a Dick Taylor, con su nuevo compañero comenzó tempranamente en esta época a experimentar con drogas.Bockris 1993. pg. 35-36. The Rolling Stones En 1960 Keith y Mick se reencontraron en una estación de metro de Londres mientras Jagger asistía a la London School of Economics. Richards lo reconoció y comenzaron a platicar, Mick llevaba bajo su brazo unos LPs de Chuck Berry, Little Walter y Muddy Waters debido a que, al igual que Keith, era fanático del R&B norteamericano, el futuro cantante había pedido por correo a los Estados Unidos estos LPs, cosa que sorprendió al guitarrista debido a que estos materiales eran muy raros en la Gran Bretaña. Poco tiempo después descubrieron que tenían un amigo mutuo, Dick Taylor, con lo que comenzaron su amistad y junto con Taylor formaron el grupo aficionado Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys. Al poco tiempo pasaron al Blues Incorporated de Alexis Korner. Página 12 Conocieron al también guitarrista, fundador y primer líder de los Stones Brian Jones (en ese entonces bajo el nombre artístico de "Elmo Lewis") después de una presentación a principios de 1962 y luego de hablar con él se unió a Blues Inc. acompañado del pianista Ian Stewart y Geoff Bradford. Página 19 En la primavera de 1962 Bradford abandonó a Blues Inc. y poco después el propio líder del grupo, Alexis Korner, también se desvinculó de la agrupación para empezar a trabajar en solitario como productor. Página 14 Tiempo después adquieren los servicios de Tony Chapman, y realizan su primera presentación como grupo el 12 de julio de 1962 en el Marquee Club de Londres. Chapman los dejó al no poder compatibilizarlo con su trabajo (comerciante) al igual que Taylor tras una desastroza presentación en Watford. Página 15 Cuando Taylor los abandonó Brian Jones le cambió el nombre a la agrupación por el de The Rolling Stones, después de que escuchara la canción "Rollin Stones Blues" de Muddy Waters. Se incorporaron a la banda el bajista Bill Wyman en reemplazo de Dick Taylor en diciembre de ese año y el baterista Charlie Watts reemplazando a Chapman en enero de 1963. Página 21 El publicista Andrew Loog Oldham rápidamente firmó la banda junto con amigo Eric Easton y este primero se convirtió en el primer representante oficial de la banda, tras disfrutarlos en concierto en la localidad de Richmond, al poco tiempo fueron firmados por la Decca Records. Oldham quitó a Stewart de la formación porque no lo veía como un teen Idol y le dijo a Richards que se quitara la "s" de su apellido para que sonara mejor: "Keith Richard", emparejandolo con el apellido de Cliff Richard, una estrella del pop británico de la época. Editaron su primer material discográfico en 1964 con el título de England's Newest Hitmakers y a este le siguieron números éxitos en Gran Bretaña, aunque seguían siendo casi desconocidos en América. El éxito rotundo les llegó con la publicación en 1965 del sencillo "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction", cuyo riff característico fue obra del propio Richards: él se despertó repentinamente una noche mientras se hospedaba en el hotel Fort Harrison en Clearwater, Florida durante la tercera gira norteamericana del grupo y tocó el riff que abre "Satisfaction" antes de volver a la cama. La letra fue casi en su totalidad obra de Jagger, mas no el título de la canción, que se le atribuyó al guitarrista, se ha sugerido que pudo salir de una línea del sencillo de 1955, "30 Days" de Chuck Berry. Esta composición estableció a la banda en la escena musical mundial y se convirtió en su primer éxito a nivel global. Página 35 El año de 1967 fue malo en términos generales para los británicos, a principios de febrero el periódico británico The News of the World acusó a Mick Jagger de consumir LSD y una semana más tarde Jagger y Richards fueron arrestados y encarcelados por posesión de drogas, Página 88 aunque en julio ambos fueron liberados tras la presión de sus fanáticos. Página 22 En diciembre del mismo año lanzaron Their Satanic Majesties Request que fue duramente criticado por tratar de imitar al Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band de The Beatles, los rivales de los Stones, aunado a las ventas insatisfactorias de la producción, hasta ahora es considerado el fracaso más grande en la carrera de The Rolling Stones. Página 117 A partir de 1968 comienzan a vivir una etapa muy satisfactoria musicalmente hablando, publican ese año el primero de los considerados por los críticos musicales mejores álbmunes de la banda: Beggars Banquet, este fue acompañado por un programa de televisión, The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus, en el cual Richards se une a John Lennon, Eric Clapton y Mitch Mitchell para formar el supergrupo The Dirty Mac, que interpretó "Yer Blues" de The Beatles durante su presentación. Al Beggars le siguió un año más tarde Let It Bleed, en el cual se encuentra "You Got the Silver", primera canción interpretada por él como miembro de los Stones (las otras habían sido breves aportaciones como en "Salt of the Earth" donde sólo interpreta el primer verso). A finales de los sesentas comenzó una amistad con el pionero del country-rock Gram Parsons, que tuvo una fuerte influencia en el gusto de Richards por la música country y en la adición de este genero en algunas de las composiciones de la banda. Publican Sticky Fingers en 1971 después de una larga disputa con su anterior manager Allen Klein, que había relevado a Oldham a partir de 1968, y concluir su contrato con Decca Records. El disco fue un éxito pero pese a ello los Rolling estaban endeudados con el fisco británico, por lo que decidieron a finales del año abandonar Inglaterra a consejo de su asesor financiero Rupert Lowenstein. Se establecieron en Francia y se dispusieron a la grabación de su nuevo material. Ahí alquiló un château para él, Anita Pallenberg (ex-pareja de Brian Jones y su novia desde finales de la década pasada) y el hijo de ambos llamado Villa Nellcôte, cuyo sótano fungió como cuartel de la banda y lugar de grabación del disco. La grabación estuvo marcada por muchos problemas (durante las mismas le robaron varias de sus guitarras) y por su creciente adicción a la heroína, lo que le llevaba a ausentarse con frecuentemente de las sesiones. Páginas 285 a 291 El 12 de mayo de 1972 se edita Exile on Main St., la considerada obra maestra de la banda y uno de los más importantes discos de la música contemporánea. "Tumbling Dice" fue el primer corte, con gran éxito en ambos lados del Atlántico, mientras que "Happy" continúo con dicha tarea en julio de ese año, este es el único sencillo de la banda que Richards intepreta y para su foturna se convirtió en un éxito llegando al puesto número 22 de las listas americanas. En diciembre él y su mujer Anita fueron arrestados bajo la acusación de posesión de heroína y por haber permitido el uso de su casa y su yate "Mandrax" para el consumo de dicha sustancia, pero fueron liberados más tarde. Página 45 Durante 1973 graban en Jamaica el que sería su siguiente disco, Goats Head Soup, que fue acompañado por "Angie", uno de los éxitos más grandes en la historia de la banda. Esta canción fue escrita principalmente por él, inspirado en su novia Anita Pallenberg. La siguiente producción It's Only Rock'n'Roll estuvo a cargo de la pareja de compositores, aunque bajo el pseudónimo de "the Glimmer Twins", debido a la grave adicción de Jimmy Miller, productor de sus discos desde 1968. Pese a que Glimmer estaba conformado por Jagger y Richards, el primero se hizo cargo de la mayoría de la producción a causa del estado muy deteriorado del guitarrista. En 1975 editan otro disco, Black and Blue, que le siguió una gran gira europea de promoción, durante esta Keith se mostraba aún más deteriorado que en años anteriores. A principios de 1977 es arrestado en Canadá bajo los cargos de importación de estupefacientesSandford, Christopher. Keith Richards: Satisfaction, Caroll & Graf: New York, 2003, p. 225 (se le encontraron 22 gramos de heroína en su cuarto de hotel)Greenspan, Edward (editor), Regina v. Richards 49 C.C.C. (2d), Canadian Criminal Cases (1980), Canada Law Book. p. 518 pero se libra de ir a la cárcel porque el fiscal de la Corona reconoció que adquirió la droga antes de entrar al país del norte, solo pagó una fianza.Greenspan, Edward (editor), Regina v. Richards 49 C.C.C. (2d), Canadian Criminal Cases (1980), Canada Law Book. p.517-527 Sin embargo el juicio se prolongó por más de un año y al final la corte lo obligó a prestar servició comunitario dando dos conciertos gratuitos para la CNIB (un Instituto de asistencia para las personas invidentes) en Oshawa, Ontario. Esto desencadenó la creación, junto con su compañero y reciente miembro de los Stones Ronnie Wood, de The New Barbarians, para tocar en los shows del 22 de abril de 1979. Esto motivó al final a que hiciera un esfuerzo para poner fin a su adicción, que a la larga resultó un gran éxito.The Rolling Stones Biography.Rolling Stone. Rolling Stone magazine. Consultado el 2006-06-06. Durante esos días pone fin a su relación con Anita Pallenberg, debido a que su relación empezaba a ser tensa desde la muerte de su tercer hijo (una infanta de nombre Tara) y por la incapacidad de ella de controlar su adicción a la heroína mientras que él luchaba por rehabilitarse.Sandford, Christopher. Keith Richards: Satisfaction, Caroll & Graf: New York, 2003, p. 232-3, 248-250 Cronología En 1986, Keith Richards dio la bienvenida a Chuck Berry en el Rock and Rock Hall of Fame. En 1988 debuta en solitario con su disco Talk is cheap En 1991 se edita Live At the Hollywood Palladium. En 1992 lanza ' Main Offender'. En 2007 actúa en la tercera de película de Piratas del Caribe, como el pirata Teague Sparrow, padre de Jack Sparrow. Temas de The Rolling Stones cantados por Keith Richards *Something happened to me yesterday (1966, Between the buttoms) *You Got The Silver (1969, Let It Bleed) *Happy (1972, Exile On Main Street) *Coming Down Again (1973, Goat's Head Soup) *Before They Make Me Run (1978, Some Girls) *All About You (1980, Emotional Rescue) *Little T & A (1981, Tatoo You) *Wanna Hold You (1983, Undercover) *Too Rude (1986, Dirty Work) *Sleep Tonight (1986, Dirty Work) *Can't Be Seen (1989, Steel Wheels) *Slipping Away (1989, Steel Wheels) *The Worst (1994, Voodoo Lounge) *Thru And Thru (1994, Voodoo Lounge) *You Don't Have To Mean It (1997, Bridges To Babylon) *Thief In The Night (1997, Bridges To Babylon) *How Can I Stop (1997, Bridges To Babylon) *Losing My Touch (2002, Forty Licks) *The Nearness Of You (2004, Live Licks) *This Place Is Empty (2005, A Bigger Bang) *Infamy (2005, A Bigger Bang). *Hurricane (2005, disco a beneficio del Hurricane Katrina Fund repartido en conciertos) Temas de The Rolling Stones con Richards compartiendo voz principal con Jagger *The Singer Not The Song (1965, Lado B del single Get Off Of My Cloud, December's Children) *Connection (1967, Between The Buttons) *Something Happened To Me Yesterday (1967, Between The Buttons) *Salt Of The Earth (1968, Beggar's Banquet) *Wild Horses (1971, Sticky Fingers) *Casino Boogie (1972, Exile on Main Street) *Memory Motel (1976, Black And Blue) *Anyway You Look At It ( 1998, Lado B del Single Saint Of Me, Rarities) Anécdotas *Está considerado el décimo mejor guitarrista de todos los tiempos según "la lista de los 100 mejores guitarristas de todos los tiempos" de la revista Rolling Stone. *En mayo de 2006 se anuncia que habría sufrido un supuesto accidente cayéndose de un cocotero, tras intentar alcanzar la cima trepando; se aplaza a consecuencia el concierto de finales de mayo en Madrid, Barcelona y París por tiempo indefinido, mientras se recupera de una operación en la cabeza por los daños sufridos. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo la gira europea se reanuda con un Richards en perfecto estado. *Recientemente ha actuado en Piratas del caribe: en el fin del mundo, dando vida a Teague Sparrow padre del personaje Jack Sparrow. *En abril del 2007 declara en una entrevista con la revista musical británica NME que inhaló las cenizas de su padre mezcladas con cocaína, generando un gran revuelo mediático. Posteriormente, uno de los representantes de los Rolling Stones desmentiría tal declaración. Bibliografía * Notas Enlaces externos *Rolling Stones Keith Richards Categoría:Miembros de The Rolling Stones Categoría:Guitarristas del Reino Unido Categoría:Multiinstrumentistas Categoría:Nacidos en 1943 Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Ivor Novello